


Dreams That Are Nott

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1/50, Drabble, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fic, Slytherin dreaming of being a Gryffindor, Theo watches Luna, Theo wishes he was a Gryffindor, Wholesome, dreaming of courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Sometimes Theodore Nott dreams that he was braver, especially for her.Prompt: His heart was beating faster and still she was at the other end of the room.Drabble
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Kudos: 14





	Dreams That Are Nott

His heart was beating faster and still she was at the other end of the room.

It was almost like he had an internal compass that ensured he would immediately become aware of her once she entered the vicinity. He always seemed to know where she was and when she was in trouble, yet he never seemed to be able to work up the courage to go and help her.

He never pretended to be a Gryffindor; in fact, they were everything he was against in life. The brave and courageous, or the foolhardy and incredibly reckless as he preferred the refer to them. And yet in those moments, when he watched as the light in her cornflower blue eyes dimmed at the treatment she received from her own housemates, he had never wished more to be a Gryffindor.

Sometimes he dreamed that he was. 

He dreamed that he would stalk right over to those that ridiculed her, stole her possessions and generally mistreated her. In his dreams he’d tell them exactly where to take their behaviour, and he’d reclaim her property, including the many pairs of shoes he often saw her without. In his dreams, he was her hero and saviour, swooping in to rescue her from the bullies and stealing her heart at the same time. 

But those were just dreams. He knew that he would never go against his house, and the lessons he was raised with. He knew that in the real world, he could never be her saviour.

All that he could do was watch her from a distance as she continued on despite the ill-treatment. Watching as her radish earrings, the ones that everyone mocked but he secretly found endearing, jingled with her every step as she danced across the Great Hall. She was so dainty, almost fairy like in her demeanour with such a whimsical personality. She truly was a free spirit, the kind that you could never capture or contain, but only follow and hope to not be left behind.

Sometimes he’d follow her when she would venture into the Forbidden Forest to feed the thestrals. Hearing as she spoke to them in her lilting Irish accent, soothing words that he wished she would speak to him. Those were the times where he almost revealed himself to her, but he managed to stop himself and contain the urge to finally approach her. 

It would do her no good to be dragged into his life and family, if anything, it would put her more so into the line of fire. And if there was only one thing he could continue to do; it was protecting her from a distance.

No matter how much he dreamed and wished that he would one day have the chance to reach out and finally touch her, show his love for her and follow her on the wild adventures he knew she was destined for, he abstained himself.

Because he was not brave and courageous, nor was he foolhardy and incredibly reckless.

He was forever the serpent that gazed upon her as if she was the only sun in his world. The light that he never expected in his world of varying shades of darkness and grey.

He could never be a Gryffindor.

He could only ever be Theodore Nott.

And that would never be enough.


End file.
